


Disobedience (Rewarded)

by Grondfic



Category: A A Milne: Disobedience (poem)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grondfic/pseuds/Grondfic
Summary: Some 'recently-discovered' addenda to A A Milne's poemDisobedience





	

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** : All rights reserved. No copyright infringement intended; no money made.
> 
> You will find A A Milne's original plotline in **bold** type. A number of 'recently-discovered' addenda appear in plain type.

****

**James James Morrison Morrison  
** **Weatherby George Dupree**  
**Took great care of his Mother,**  
**Though he was only three.**  
**James James Said to his Mother,**  
**"Mother," he said, said he;**  
**"You must never go down**  
**to the end of the town,**  
**if you don't go down with me."**

**James James Morrison's Mother  
** **Put on a golden gown.**  
**James James Morrison's Mother**  
**Drove to the end of the town.**  
**James James Morrison's Mother**  
**Said to herself, said she:**  
**"I can get right down**  
**to the end of the town**  
**and be back in time for tea."**

King John strolled from his castle  
Right at the end of the town,  
And saw James Morrison’s Mother  
All in her golden gown.  
Said King John to James’s Mother –  
“Lady,” he said, said he,  
“You’re welcome right down  
To the end of the town,  
And just in time for tea!”

James James Morrison’s Mother  
Sate in a golden chair.  
She supped her tea from china fine,  
And nibbled a golden pear.  
King John asked her a question –  
“Lady,” he said, said he,  
“What brings you down  
To the end of the town,  
So far from your famerlee?”

James James Morrison’s Mother  
Took a soothing sip of tea.  
“My late husband he was very rich,  
With a huge great famerlee.  
James James Morrison’s father,  
This order he gave to me -  
‘You must never consort  
With the Quality sort,  
Without the leave of me!’ 

“Morrison Senior owned a castle,  
A house in the town, or three.  
A stake in a gold and platinum mine  
And a yacht on the deep blue sea.  
James James Morrison Morrison  
Sole heir to the lot is he,  
And he’s rottenly spoiled  
By the very hard-boiled  
Proud Morrison family.

“For James James Morrison Morrison  
The Ward he is, is he,  
Of Great-Uncle James, and Cousin George  
And Weatherby, Lord Dupree.  
Thus James James Morrison Morrison  
A spoiled little brat is he.  
I’m forbid to go down  
To the end of the Town  
Without his express decree!”

King John took the lady’s milk-white hand  
And patted paternally,  
And he stole her off by the end of the day  
To his Hunting Lodge by the sea.  
King John made her a vow,  
“Lady,” he said, said he,  
“You shall have your son  
Ere this week be done,  
In your sole custody!”

King John he came back to the town,  
Within a day or three,  
And he consulted learned men,  
And a plan he planned, planned he.  
He thought it over, he thought it under,  
The queen and the prince to save  
From the worry and strife  
Of his Kingly life.  
Hence – this proclamation grave -

(*Ahem*)

**King John Put up a notice,  
** **"LOST or STOLEN or STRAYED!**  
**JAMES JAMES MORRISON'S MOTHER**  
**SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN MISLAID.**  
**LAST SEEN WANDERING VAGUELY:**  
**QUITE OF HER OWN ACCORD,**  
**SHE TRIED TO GET DOWN**  
**TO THE END OF THE TOWN -**  
**FORTY SHILLINGS REWARD!"**

**James James Morrison Morrison  
** **(Commonly known as Jim)**  
**Told his other relations**  
**Not to go blaming him.**  
**James James**  
**Said to his Mother,**  
**"Mother," he said, said he:**  
**"You must never go down to the end of the town**  
**without consulting me."**

**James James Morrison's Mother**  
**Hasn't been heard of since.**  
**King John said he was sorry,**  
**So did the Queen and Prince.….** ;-)  
**King John (Somebody told me)  
** **Said to a man he knew:  
** **If people go down to the end of the town,**  
**Well, what can anyone do?"**

(*But WE know there’s more to this than meets the eye* - )

King John, just this once,  
He stood by his word, did he.  
To the Tower he sent Great-Uncle and Cuz,  
And especially Lord Dupree!  
“Send for the Wardship papers,  
Deliver them now unto me;  
Else you will go down  
To the end of the town  
And hanged you’ll be, all three!”

James James’s other relations  
Recanted hurriedly,  
So he spared their lives, destrained their goods  
And exiled them, all three.  
Thus James James Morrison Morrison  
A Ward of the Crown became he,  
And couldn’t go down  
To the end of the Town  
Without a Royal Decree.

King John restored young James  
To his mother, he did, did he,  
(But he kept the gold and platinum mine  
And the yacht - for the Royal Navy).  
So James James Morrison’s Mother  
A single Mum is she,  
And she ALWAYS goes down  
To the end of the Town  
Without the leave of he!

**(Now then, very softly)  
** **J.J.**  
**M.M.**  
**W.G.Du P.**  
**Took great**  
**C/O his M*******  
**Though he was only 3.**  
**J.J. said to his M*******  
**"M*****," he said, said he:**  
**"You-must-never-go-down-to-the-end-of-the-town-**  
**if-you-don't-go-down-with-ME!"**

(… but some may not agree!)


End file.
